


baby it's cold outside

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and my need for sleep, as floridian im channeling my need for the col over the bullshit heat rn, bc i can get warm and stay warm in the cold, i cant get cool in the heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: When it's too hot out- go somewhere cold (if only you get cuddles with a cute blonde out of it).Slice of Clack 2020 event, Week 2: Celebration, Prompt: Vacation
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	baby it's cold outside

“It’s too cold,” Zack whines, burrowing himself deeper into his giant pile of blankets, “why did I let you chose our vacation spot?”

Cloud smirks at him, leaning against the kitchen counter, cup of hot tea in his hand. “Because you were complaining it was too hot, and jumped on my idea to go somewhere cold.”

“I’m a jungle boy through and through,” his boyfriend mutters, “too damn cold out.”

If he was anyone else, Cloud would agree to a certain extent- the landscape was solid white, snow still falling and would continue to do so for at least the rest of the night. There’s a certain nip in the air that the blazing fire ( _ that Zack planted himself in front of as soon as they got here) _ can only do so much about, leaving no other option besides bundling up with heavy sweaters and blankets. But, being born and raised in  Nibelheim where snow storms would put the town into a frenzy trying to get supplies and herd in the animals for the upcoming months, snow and winds locking everyone in their homes- this was child’s play. 

Letting out a snort, hiding his grin behind his mug, Cloud walks over to his bundled-up boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at the blanket mountain. “We’re here for a week, and we only arrived a few hours ago. Thought you were tougher than this, Solider boy.”

Zack just sticks his tongue out, pulling a blanket up to his nose so only his eyes are peering up at him.

“I guess you don’t want to hear about the secret to staying warm,” Cloud casual mentions, hand on his hip.

“Secret?”

Cloud hums, smile a little teasing, laughing as hands shot out of the blanket mass, pulling him into the sudden heat, arms trapping him against a solid chest. “Cloudy! Tell me!” Tapping a finger against his chin, Cloud looks up at the ceiling, humming again in pretend thought. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll smother you.”

“Sure you will.”

“You ask for it!” And then Zack was smothering him in kisses, pressing his lips to any and every piece of bare skin, ignoring Cloud’s attempts to push him away, both of them laughing like absolute fools. “Tell meeeee,” Zack says, stretching out the last word, kissing the words onto Cloud’s mouth.

“Fine, fine! It’s cuddling, you dork!”

Zack nods, his face pink, his grin wide. “Excellent!” And then he’s pulling them to the floor, Cloud on his chest, wrapping the blankets around them tighter, covering them in warm darkness. “Then we cuddle forever!” Cloud’s laughter is smothered against Zack’s chest, arms locking tight around his waist, their legs tangling together, his own arms looping around his idiot’s head. “How does a nap sound?”

Cloud merely tucks his head underneath his chin, letting his body go lax and boneless. “A nap sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm channeling a lot of things in this fic- my need for the cold, for sleep, and a vacation.
> 
> I'll have my other 2 Celebration fics up later today- this week at work just threw my schedule off, and I had a boring ass project to do for school.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
